comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rat Queens
Rat Queens is published by Image Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Rat Queens #19: 23 Oct 2019 Current Issue :Rat Queens #20: 11 Dec 2019 Next Issue :Rat Queens #21: 25 Mar 2020 Status Irregular series. Characters Main Characters *'Hannah Vizari' - Rockabilly Elven Mage *'Violet Blackforge' - Hipster Dwarven Fighter *'Dee' - Atheist Human Cleric *'Betty' - Hippy Smidgen Thief Allies * Sawyer Silver- Guard Captain, reformed assassin * Lola - City Guard Sergeant * Braga - Peaceful Orc Barbarian * Tizzie - Prim & Proper Wizard, leader of the Peaches * Orc Dave - Quiet Orc Druid, part of Four Daves * Dave - Gnome Illusionist * Dave - Desert Ranger * Dave - Dwarven Fighter Enemies * Old Lady Bernadette - shopkeeper * Gerrig Lake- leader of the Merchant's Guild Minor Characters * Faeyri - Betty's romantic interest, who doesn't want all that adventuring drama * Barrie Blackforge - Violet's brother Other Characters/Places/Things * Palisade * Abandoned Wizard's Tower Recent Storylines Rat Queens #20 Rat Queens #19 Rat Queens #18 Rat Queens #17 Rat Queens #16 Rat Queens Special: Swamp Romp Rat Queens #15 Rat Queens #14 Rat Queens #13 Rat Queens #12 Rat Queens #11 Rat Queens Special: Neon Static Rat Queens #10 Rat Queens #9 Rat Queens #8 Rat Queens #7 Rat Queens #6 Rat Queens Special: Orc Dave #1 Rat Queens #5 Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Rat Queens, vol. 1: Sass and Sorcery' - Collects vol. 1 #1-5. "Who are the Rat Queens? A pack of booze-guzzling, death-dealing battle maidens-for-hire, and they’re in the business of killing all god’s creatures for profit. It’s also a darkly comedic sass-and-sorcery series starring Hannah the Rockabilly Elven Mage, Violet the Hipster Dwarven Fighter, Dee the Atheist Human Cleric and Betty the Hippy Smidgen Thief." - - *'Rat Queens, vol. 2: The Far Reaching Tentacles of N'rygoth' - Collects vol. 1 #6-10. "While Dee may have run from her past, the bloated, blood-feasting sky god N'rygoth never really lets his children stray too far." - - *'Rat Queens, vol. 3: Demons' - Collects vol. 1 #11-15. "Having survived the end of the world, the Queens follow Hannah back to where it all began: Mage University. A long perilous journey awaits the Rat Queens as they attempt to find out what happened to Hannah's father while battling their own demons." - - *'Rat Queens, vol. 4: High Fantasies' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "Palisade is still a rat-infested hell hole, and Violet, Hannah, Dee, Betty, and the brand-new Queen, Braga are the only hope of saving it! It’s been a long time since they’ve done a good slaughter, so join them as they get back to the basics of killing monsters and drinking away the profits!" - - *'Rat Queens, vol. 5: The Colossal Magic Nothing' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10 & Orc Dave Special. "Palisade has a new resident: a strange wizard who wants to end the suffering of others. As the Queens disappear one by one, Betty uncovers a terrifying truth that finally reveals the events following Hannah’s imprisonment in a magical void." - - - *'Rat Queens, vol. 6: The Infernal Path' - Collects vol. 2 #11-15 & Neon Static Special. - - *'Rat Queens, vol. 7: The Once and Future King' - Collects vol. 2 #16-20. - - - Hardcovers *'Rat Queens Deluxe Edition, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #1-10 & Braga #1. - *'Rat Queens Deluxe Edition, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #1-10 & Orc Dave Special #1. - - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Creator: Kurtis J. Wiebe. Volume 1 Artist/Covers: Roc Upchurch. Volume 2 Artist/Covers (#1-15): Owen Gieni. Writer (#16+): Ryan Ferrier. Artists/Covers (#16+): Priscilla Petraites & Marco Lasko. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-16, 2013-2016 * Volume 2: #1- , 2017-present Future Publication Dates :Rat Queens #21: 25 Mar 2020 News & Features * 21 Nov 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=57264 Roc Upchurch Off Rat Queens Following Domestic Abuse Arrest] * 07 May 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=52638 Kurtis J. Wiebe Holds Court with Rat Queens] * 14 Jan 2014 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=50253 Wiebe's Rat Queens Are Armed & Ready for Their Next Arc] Links *Image Comics - Publisher's Website Category:Sword and Sorcery Category:Fantasy